gitarafandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Obywatel
Welcome! Hi Obywatel -- we're excited to have Gitara Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Admin Cześć. Jestem założycielem RisenPedii , jeślibyś chciał to mógłbym trochę "uatrakcyjnić" tą wikię. Potrzebne są mi jednakże uprawnienia admina . Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii 18:49, maj 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin cd. Dzięki wielkie!!! = Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii 09:58, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Zmiany Zadowolony z wprowadzonych jak na razie zmian ? Mam zamiar zrobić wygląd tej stronie podobny jak jest na RisenPedii.Mam zamiar zmienić logo, dodać "ikonki" np. takie jak są na risenpedii przy admine. Pozdrawiam Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii 14:22, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) RisenPedia Zrobione w panelu współpracy . Layout wiki Witaj. Jak widzisz - zająłem się wyglądem wikii. Oczywiście wszystko da się cofnąć, jeśli by Ci coś się nie podobało. Jeśli jednak podoba Ci się obecny wygląd Gitara Wiki, możesz mi odebrać uprawnienia admina. Jeśli chcesz, bym coś poprawił, chętnie to zrobię. Przy okazji podrasowałem trochę menu na górze - teraz możesz zmieścić tam więcej rzeczy i dodawać kolory. MarkosBoss (dyskusja • wkład | GothicPedia - RisenPedia - Tworzenie Logo Wiki) 14:16, cze 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome I liked, "guitar-wiki," and said that on your profile page as I like, I can ask for permission Admina.Więc submit the application for permission admin.I am an active member gothicpedia and other wiki (but in others I am less active). So, once again ask for permission admin. '' 'I greet and wish you a successful editing''-''Bigziom 18:57, cze 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Witaj (propozycja) '''Witaj! Proponuję utworzyć kategorię: użytkownicy, administratorzy, moderatorzy itd. Co o tym sądzisz? Pozdrawiam --Wojnx 18:12, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) Witaj (odp.) Dobrze, a więc, w najbliższym czasie postaram się utworzyć te kategorie, na tej Wiki. Poza tym mam jedno pytanie, czy tutaj nie ma statusu Moderatora, czy uważasz, że ogólnie nie ma na żadnej Wiki takiego statusu? Z góry dziękuję za odp. Pozdrawiam --Wojnx 10:03, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Dobrze wiedzieć. Dzięki za informacje :) Pozdrawiam --Wojnx 18:35, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Czy są tutaj Userboxy? Uprawnienia admina Hejka. Dałbyś mi adma? Często wchodzę na gitara wiki, myślę, że mógłbym ją trochę uatrakcyjnić. Kuba02 10:50, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Uprawnienia admina cd. Okej, postaram się.